Source:NetHack 3.0.0/rumors.tru
Below is the full text to auxil/rumors.tru from the source code of NetHack 3.0.0. To link to a particular line, write [[NetHack 3.0.0/rumors.tru#line123]], for example. Warning! This is the source code from an old release. For the latest release, see Source code 1. A blindfold can be very useful if you're telepathic. 2. A crystal plate mail will not rust. 3. A katana might slice a worm in two. 4. A magic vomit pump could be useful for gourmands. 5. A nymph knows how to unlock chains. 6. A potion of blindness lets you see invisible things. 7. A priest can get the gods to listen easily. 8. A priest can go to hell just like the rest of us. 9. A priestess and a virgin you might be, but that unicorn won't care. 10. A ring of conflict is a bad thing if there is a nurse in the room. 11. A short sword is not as good as a long sword. 12. A succubus will go farther than a nymph. 13. Acid blobs should be attacked bare-handed. 14. Affairs with nymphs are often very expensive. 15. Afraid of nymphs? Wear a ring of adornment. 16. Afraid of your valuables being stolen? Carry more junk! 17. Always be aware of the phase of the moon! 18. Always sweep the floor before engraving important messages. 19. Amulets are hard to make. Even for a wand of wishing. 20. An elven cloak protects against magic. 21. An umber hulk can be a confusing sight. 22. Are you blind? Catch a floating eye! 23. Asking about monsters may be very useful. 24. Attacking an eel when there is none usually is a fatal mistake! 25. Bashing monsters with a bow is not such a good idea. 26. Be careful! The Wizard may plan an ambush! 27. Be nice to a nurse: Put away your weapon and take off your clothes. 28. Being digested is a painfully slow process. 29. Blank scrolls make more interesting reading. 30. Booksellers never read scrolls; they might get carried away. 31. Concise conquest: Control, confuse, conjure, condemn. 32. Dead lizards protect against a cockatrice. 33. Demons are one thing; demon-lords, on the other hand,... 34. Dilithium crystals are rare indeed. 35. Dogs are attracted by the smell of tripe. 36. Dogs are superstitious; they never step on cursed items. 37. Dogs of ghosts aren't angry, just hungry. 38. Don't bother about money: only leprechauns and shopkeepers are interested. 39. Don't forget! Large dogs are MUCH harder to kill than little dogs. 40. Don't mess with shopkeepers, or you'll get the Guild after you. 41. Dragons never whip their children; they wouldn't feel it! 42. Eat your carrots. They're good for your eyes. 43. Eating a freezing sphere is like eating a yeti. 44. Eating a killer bee is like eating a scorpion. 45. Eating a tengu is like eating a nymph. 46. Eating a wraith is a rewarding experience! 47. Eating unpaid leprechauns may be advantageous. 48. Elbereth has quite a reputation around these parts. 49. Elf has extra speed. 50. Elven cloaks cannot rust. 51. Ever fought with an enchanted tooth? 52. Ever tried reading while confused? 53. Ever tried to put a troll into a large box? 54. Ever wondered why one would want to dip something in a potion? 55. Expensive cameras have penetrating flash lights. 56. Fiery letters might deter monsters. 57. Gems are too precious to be thrown away carelessly. 58. Getting hungry? Stop wearing rings! 59. Gods expect the best from their priesthood. 60. Gods look down their noses at demigods. 61. Half Moon tonight. (At least it's better than no Moon at all.) 62. Handle your flasks carefully -- there might be a ghost inside! 63. Holy water has many uses. 64. Hunger is a confusing experience for a dog! 65. I once knew a hacker who ate too fast and choked to death. 66. I smell a maze of twisty little passages. 67. I wish I never wished a wand of wishing. (Wishful thinking.) 68. I wouldn't advise playing catch with a giant. 69. I'm watching you. -- The Wizard of Yendor 70. Ice boxes keep your food fresh. 71. If you are being punished, it's done with a deadly weapon. 72. If you kill the Wizard, you get promoted to demi-god. 73. If you need a wand of digging, kindly ask the minotaur. 74. If you want a sex change, you must get it before the game. 75. If you want to hit, use a dagger. 76. If you want to rob a shop, train your dog. 77. If you're lost, try buying a map next time you're in a shop. 78. Inside a shop you better take a look at the price tags before buying anything. 79. It is bad manners to use a wand in a shop. 80. It is dangerous to visit a graveyard at midnight. 81. It is not always a good idea to whistle for your dog. 82. It is rumored that the Wizard has hired some help. 83. It might be a good idea to offer the unicorn a ruby. 84. It would be peculiarly sad were your dog turned to stone. 85. Keep your armors away from rust. 86. Keep your weaponry away from acids. 87. Kill a unicorn and you kill your luck. 88. Leather is waterproof. Ever see a cow with an umbrella? 89. Leprechauns are the most skilled cutpurses in this dungeon. 90. Most monsters can't swim. 91. Music hath charms to affect the stubborn drawbridge. 92. Music hath charms to soothe the savage beast. 93. Never attack a guard. 94. Never ride a long worm. 95. Never use your best weapon to engrave a curse. 96. No easy fighting with a heavy load! 97. Nurses are accustomed to touch naked persons: they don't harm them. 98. Nymphs can unlink more than your chain mail. 99. Once your little dog will be a big dog, and you will be proud of it. 100. Opening a tin is difficult, especially when you attempt it bare handed! 101. Orcs and killer bees share their lifestyle. 102. Orcs do not procreate in dark rooms. 103. Plain nymphs are harmless. 104. Playing AD&D may be helpful. 105. Playing Gauntlet might be enlightening in some situations. 106. Playing billiards pays when you are in a shop. 107. Polymorphing a shopkeeper might make you safer. 108. Polymorphing your dog probably makes you safer. 109. Potions don't usually mix, but sometimes... 110. Psst! It's done with mirrors! 111. Put on a ring of teleportation: it will take you away from onslaught. 112. Rays aren't boomerangs, of course, but still... 113. Read the manual before entering the cave -- you might get killed otherwise. 114. Reading Herbert might be enlightening in one case. 115. Reading Tolkien might help you. 116. Rust monsters love water. There are potions they hate, however. 117. Shopkeepers accept credit cards, as long as you pay cash. 118. Shopkeepers can spot a tourist a mile away with those Hawaiian shirts. 119. Shopkeepers can't read, so what use is engraving in a shop? 120. Shopkeepers can't swim. 121. Shopkeepers can't tell identical twins apart. 122. Shopkeepers have incredible patience. 123. Shopkeepers might raise their prices for tourists. 124. Shopkeepers value money more than revenge. 125. Some monsters can be tamed. I once saw a hacker with a tame dragon! 126. Someone's been spiking the pits! 127. Sometimes monsters are more likely to fight each other than attack you. 128. Spinach, carrot, and a melon -- a meal fit for a nurse! 129. Tainted meat is even more sickening than poison! 130. Telepathy is just a trick: once you know how to do it, it's easy. 131. The Leprechaun Gold Tru$t is no division of the Magic Memory Vault. 132. The Wizard finds death to be quite an experience. 133. The best equipment for your work is, of course, the most expensive. 134. The gods don't appreciate pesky priesthood. 135. The moon is not the only heavenly body to influence this game. 136. The orc swings his two handed sword named Elfrist at you. You die... 137. The secret of wands of Nothing Happens: try again! 138. There has always been something mystical about mirrors. 139. There is a Mastermind deep in the dungeon. 140. There is a big treasure hidden in the zoo! 141. There is a trap on this level! 142. There is more magic in this cave than meets the eye. 143. There is no harm in praising a large dog. 144. There is nothing like eating a mimic. 145. They say a gelatinous cube can paralyze you... 146. They say that a cat avoids traps. 147. They say that a dog can be trained to fetch objects. 148. They say that a unicorn might bring you luck. 149. They say that killing a shopkeeper brings bad luck. 150. They say that monsters never step on a scare monster scroll. 151. They say that shopkeepers often have a large amount of money in their purses. 152. They say that the Leprechaun King is rich as Croesus. 153. They say that the walls in shops are made of extra hard material. 154. They say that you can't take your pick-axe into a shop. 155. They say the Wizard's castle is booby-trapped! 156. They say the gods get angry if you pray too much. 157. They say the shopkeepers are insured by Croesus himself! 158. They say there is a powerful magic item hidden in a castle deep down! 159. Those who wield a cockatrice corpse have a rocky road ahead of them. 160. Throwing food at a wild dog might tame him. 161. Trolls are described as rubbery: they keep bouncing back. 162. Try the fall-back end-run play against ghosts. 163. Try using your magic marker on wet scrolls. 164. Valkyries come from the north, and have commensurate abilities. 165. Vampires hate garlic. 166. Vault guards never disturb their Lords. 167. Visitors are requested not to apply genocide to shopkeepers. 168. Wanted: shopkeepers. Send a scroll of mail to: Mage of Yendor/Level 35/Dungeon. 169. Warning: people who eat red dragons can go to hell! 170. Watch out, the Wizard might come back. 171. Water traps have no effect on dragons. 172. What is a cockatrice going to eat when it gets hungry? 173. Where do you think all those demons come from? From hell, of course. 174. Where do you think hell is located? It must be deep, deep down. 175. Who would ever have thought one could live by eating fog clouds? 176. Why do you suppose they call them MAGIC markers? 177. Why would anybody in his sane mind engrave "Elbereth"? 178. Wishing too much may bring you too little. 179. You can't leave a shop through the back door: there ain't one! 180. You may discover a fine spirit inside a potion bottle. 181. You may want to dip into a potion of bottled blessings. 182. You might be able to bribe a demon-lord. 183. You might trick a shopkeeper if you're invisible. 184. You should certainly learn about quantum mechanics. 185. You're going into the morgue at midnight??? 186. Your dog knows what to eat; maybe you should take lessons. 187. Zap yourself and see what happens... 188. Zapping a wand of undead turning might bring your dog back to life. rumors.tru